wreckedfandomcom-20200213-history
Owen O'Connor
Owen O'Connor is a main character of the American television series Wrecked. He was working as a flight attendant on Lotus Airlines Flight 816 before it crashed. On The Island After the crash, Owen, Danny and Pack watch in awe as Liam almost singlehandedly saves all the injured survivors. After realising that Owen didn't have training to deal with the crash, Liam sends Owen, Pack and Danny away to help with the injured survivors. 3 days after the crash, the survivors have realised that help may not be on its way. Owen and Pack tell Danny that Liam should be the island's leader after Danny suggests Owen. Liam calls for a meeting, during which he announces that help is probably not on its way. He announces a plan to search for the fuselage to try and find a transmitter. Danny announces that he and Owen will accompany Liam on his mission, as do Pack and Jess. The next day, Liam leads the team, including Owen, towards the inland wreckage, and are now joined by Emma and Florence Liam finds the fuselage in the jungle. After telling Danny and Owen that he needs help finding the life raft, Liam finds it by the time Danny even finishes his next sentence. Owen was present as Liam pulled the cord to the plane's life raft, which then flings him against the tree holding the plane. Owen and the others watch in horror as the plane falls out of the tree and lands on Liam, killing him. (All Is Not Lost) When Owen discovers a tarp, Steve suggests that instead of using it to build a boat, that they should use it a shelter. When Steve tells him that he is the new leader, Owen reveals he thought that that was just a joke. Steve then tells Owen he is going to confiscate it. Owen suggests that they put it up to a vote to the rest of the survivors. Diane from Toledo admits that it would be nice to have a shelter, and Steve easily wins the vote, much to the annoyance of Owen. (The Phantom) A mysterious figure starts charging at them in the night, and Danny fires his gun. After seeing it was Pack whom Danny shot, Owen announces he will stick up for Danny in an island court session, and Karen announces she will prosecute, with Steve overseeing proceedings. After the jury is unable to come to a conclusion, they decide that Steve should decide Danny's fate, with Owen exclaiming that the survivors are making Steve a dictator. Upon consideration, Steve announces that he has decided that Danny is to serve 3 weeks in the pit, with Owen joining him. Getting along so terribly with Steve already, it culminates with Owen's refusal to do as Steve says. Owen instead banishes both himself and Danny. Steve tells them they can never return to the camp (The Trial). Thus, Danny is torn between two options: "the right thing" goaded by Steve, vs. stay loyal to Owen who had Danny's back. Danny eventually chooses the latter. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Main characters